With Her
by haleyrox
Summary: A oneshot about Brooke thinking about Haley and their relationship.


**Author's Note: **What can I say? I get bored easily, and my computer taunts me...not to mention the fact that I am all my lonesome today, and I wanted to put something up to get me out of my sour mood, so I decided to put up this little one-shot, at first I was debating on who to do it on and I just decided to make it a Baley since its something different, that I havent done yet, so I gave it a shot...I hope you enjoy! It's mostly about Brooke thinking about her relationship with Haley...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill or the song 'With You' by Jessica Simpson.

**With Her**

_The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me use to laugh all night, lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded, life got so complicated. _

Haley James.

That name alone gives me a tingly feeling.

She has always been there for me, even before we started dating; she was my best friend.

Although even after we realized our feelings for each other and started going out, she was still my best friend, just in a more...friendly way.

I love Haley more than anything.

She makes me feel like I can do anything when she's around.

I used to care alot about my image, but when I'm with Haley, that all just seems to disappear and I'm able to be the real me, and for the first time I feel free.

_I start thinking about it, I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what it feels like with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
And know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground_

Believe it or not, Haley is the stronger one in our relationship.

She's always denying it, claiming that I am clearly the strong one and that without me she would be a wreck.

I disagree, Haley is stronger than she gives herself credit for, she's the one who has kept this relatonship working.

Try as I may, but I just end up making things worse.

Haley is strong enough to deal with me, and that is a feat in itself.

Sometimes I think it's so surreal that we're together, but I am so glad that we are.

Haley makes me feel better about myself, she tells me that the person I was doesn't have to be the person I have to be.

And that has now become my life motto, because god help me if i revert to my old ways.

With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you  
Now that I'm with you

Haley also has this way of making me feel beautiful.

Now don't get me wrong, I've felt hot, sexy...hell even trampy, but the way Haley looks at me...I know she thinks I'm beautiful, so I can't help but feel it.

Haley is a girl with many talents, she can sing like an angel, she's good with her hands...in more ways than one, she can play the guitar, the piano, she's an amazing cook, and well...I'm pretty sure you can guess where else her talented hands are of good use.

_You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down _

But one thing that amazed me the most about Haley, was the way I let her in completely.

I usually don't let myself get caught up in a relationship, knowing that there is a huge chance of me getting hurt, but it's different with Haley, I know that she won't hurt me intentionally.

I know that Haley doesn't like to be seen as the innocent little girl that everyone has to protect, but no matter what she will always be innocent.

She may not have everyone protecting her, because well...that's my job now and I'll be damned if someone takes it away from me.

I love the fact that I can protect her and just make her feel safe.

But the truth is, when Haley feels safe, then I do too.

_It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me  
_

Like I said she makes me feel different, you know...more mushy, and so unlike the old me.

I can't breathe when she's around me, my heart beat quickens, and I can't stand to be away from her.

I love these feelings.

And my words sicken me, in a good kind of way...I have never used the word 'love' lightly.

So it most definitely means something.

_Cause I start thinking about it, I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what love feels like  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
And know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
_

But it can't.

There's no way.

I, Brooke Davis, am not suppose to feel this, and I am not suppose to do what I am thinking about doing.

_With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you _

But...as much as I deny it, I know what I want to do.

I know what I want to do, but should I do it?

What if she doesn't want to?

Come and take me  
Love you, save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
And know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground

Of course she will, and even if she didn't, it's not like she'll break up with me right?

Haley wouldn't throw our 3 years away just because of what I'm gonna do.

It should make our relationship stronger right?

_  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you (Now that I'm with you)_

I'm gonna tell her.

She should know that I love her, and that I want to be with her for the rest of my life.

_I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
And know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground _

She should know that i love the way she sings.

That I love the way she makes me feel.

That I love her talented hands.

That I want to feel the way I feel when I am with her for the rest of my life.

_With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now_

And that I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

_  
Now that I'm with you _

I'm gonna ask Haley James to marry me, because I love her, and I want to be with her forever.

Haley James.

That name alone gives me a tingly feeling.

**THE END**

**Author's Note: **Okay I personally think this was a decent one-shot...and if it wasn't then I blame it on...the weather? Tinkerbell? Tom Cruise and his witch craft? i dont know, but personally i'd go with the Tom Cruise theory...

anywhoo...

please review me! even if it sucked, i'd just really appreciate the reviews!


End file.
